


A Tie and a lot of Kisses

by dreamerkimo



Series: Just a little bit of Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerkimo/pseuds/dreamerkimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Since when do I need to stand on tiptoe to kiss him?" Dean thought......</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tie and a lot of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etoile_etiolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoile_etiolee/gifts).



> I've read Chinese translated version of "Fading Away" written by etoile_etiolee.   
> It's a sad and beautiful story.   
> Here's little something I wrote for her. Hope she likes it.

"Since when do I need to stand on tiptoe to kiss him?" Dean thought with a little bit of shock.

He bought a tie for Sam. Next time he wants a kiss, he simply drags Sam down with the tie.

The tie must be sturdy because it survives a lot of kisses.

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> Photo came from @鸟和流浪汉 http://goo.gl/WKRVI5  
> Please let me know how you feel about this story. Reviews make me really happy.


End file.
